The Adventures of Gill and Juliane
by EmoChickThatLooksLikePein
Summary: Me and Kage no Akuma-Shadow Demon are writing this together! Follow Gill and Juliane as they make their way through the Hetalia world! What will happen? Love? Humor? RANDOMNESS? A rabbit hole story with a bit of a twist!
1. Chapter 1 THE BEGINING!

Okay! This is a story me and Kage no Akuma-Shadow Demon are writing together! YAAAAY!

Me: I'm so exited! Kage-Sempai! Do the Disclaimer!

Kage-Sempai: Right! Disclaimer: Do we look Asian or male to you? Was that good young grasshopper? :P

Me: Yes Sempai!

HERE WE GOOO~

* * *

><p>It all began when I was sitting at home, waiting for my best friend to come over.<p>

I had been packing for the upcoming Con, and I had decided to dress up as Fem. Prussia. Yes, I am an anime fangirl. I mostly love the AWESOME show Hetalia!

Oh! I forgot to tell you my name!

I'm Gisela Evert! But most people call me Gill, for my absolute love for Prussia!

*sigh*

He's so awesome!

Any who, As I packed, The door bell rang. I ran to the door, opening it wide open.

"Kage-Sempai!" I said, hugging my friend. She was wearing Fem. Germany cosplay!

"WE'RE THE GERMANIC SISTERS~" I said, loudly.

She laughed amused by my AWESOME hyper-ness before walking into my AWESOME house.

BTW her real name is Juliane Désirée Thomas, she's German AND French.

I call her Frances and Germany's love child~

She threatens me with a sandwich when I call her that.

Seriously...sandwiches are now evil...

"Kage~ We are so AWESOME~ Kesesese~" I say, Spinning around to pack my bag again. She had brought her's in, setting them next to mine.

"Ja, We are." She said, flopping down onto the couch, turning the TV on.

"What's on?" I said, Putting the last black muscle shirt into the bag.

"Twilight." She said, sticking her tongue out.

"Gross. Hey, since we have an hour or two, wanna watch Hetalia?" I asked, looking at her.

"...What do you think the answer is?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"...Ja?" I said, as I dodged the pillow she threw at me.

"No violence please! Just pasta!" I said, laughing as I put the disc in.

Axis Powers Hetalia season one.

Best thing on earth. (Besides wurst!)

After some time of AWESOME Hetalia it came to the part with Italy singing that song for Germany.

_Germany Germany Germany is a really really nice place~_  
><em>Even though I am your prisoner you give me food~<em>

_And it doesn't suck like English food~_  
><em>Sausages with cheeses always taste so good.<em>  
><em>It'd be heaven for a dog; <em>  
><em>Yeah, that's Germany.<em>

Juliane snorted and covered her mouth embarrassed that she made that sound. I laughed which made a frenzy and we both started laughing out AWESOME butt's off._  
><em>

_Tell me how is it you Germans are so robust;  
>your crushing me with your intimidation.<br>My fertility causes me to openly weep out of fear;  
>your women terrify me.<em>

_Is it a norm to drink a barrel of beer and then bust it on somebody's head?_  
><em>Please don't come to my place in large mobs! <em>  
><em>German tourists are scary!<em>

Even the girls from Germany are more rouged then I am.  
>Yahoo!<p>

We re-winded that song a few times…maybe twenty. Because it's just that AWESOME!

Juliane laughed when the part with Romano holding a giant moustache came on.

"God someone should make a ten minute challenge of Romano saying Moustache~" Juliane was pretty strict and passive like Germany but she could be funny and silly, well only around her best friends like ME!

"They have! I'll show you!" I said, pulling out my *AWESOME* Prussian Flag laptop. As I tried to find the video, a small buzzing noise started.

"What is that?" Asked Juliane, concerned.

"Don't know. Don't care. Found it." I said, clicking the link.

As we watched the video, the sound became more intense.

"What IS that?" She asked again.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I said, it getting even louder.

I looked around, finally noticing that the TV had gone and went fuzzy,Making the noise.

Weird thing was, it wasn't the normal white snow. It was green.

Mint green.

"OH MY GOD FLYING MINT BUNNY GHOST!" I yelled, pointing at the screen.

Juliane grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye.

"I have to tell you something." she sounded so serious, but wait is she going to say…

"YOU LOVE ME?" I yelled in shock, yes I'm AWESOME but what am I going to tell her? I don't love her back!

Her eye twitched and she clenched her jaw with a slight flush on her pale cheeks.

"No, I don't…LOVE you I was going to tell you that I had your Germany plushy in my bag."

Awkward…

Hey...

WAIT A MINUTE!

"YOU HAVE MY GERMANY PLUSHY!" I yelled.

HOW DARE SHE!

"TRAITOR!" I pointed at her with an angry pout.

That's when it happened.

A huge portal suddenly appeared from the TV, sucking us in.

I screamed loudly, and almost as suddenly it had came, I was knocked out.

* * *

><p>Me: Well I certainly like it!<p>

Gill: WHAT HAPPENED!

Me: *shrugs* I dunno~

Kage-sempai: Well, that went well.

Juliane: Ja, I suppose. What is to happen next?

Kage-sempai: -mysteriously- Only time can tell… now…GIVES US THE REVIEWS PLEASE? We wanna know if we did a good job~


	2. Chapter 2 FOREST! OF DOOM!

YAY! SECOND CHAPPIE~ Gill, do the disclaimer!

Gill: They own nothing! NOTHING!

Me: I do own you.

Gill:...I know...T-T

Juliane: -sighs-

Kage-sempai: Well…ON TO ZE STORY!

* * *

><p>My head ached like crazy...<p>

What did Marie put in those tacos?

I looked around, finally seeing that I was in a FOREST!

"Vhen ze hell did I get here?" I said, looking around. I slapped my hand over my mouth immediately after saying that.

WHY WAS MY VOICE DEEPER?

AND HAVE A GERMAN ACCENT?

"Ze hell?" Said another German accented voice. I looked over to the source, seeing a familiar blond, looking at me in shock.

It was Fem Germany.

I was sitting in front of FEM-FREAKING-GERMANY!

"Holy Roman Empire..." She said, looking at me in wonder.

I wondered why she did so.

"Vhy are ou looking at me like zhat?" I said, still a little shocked by my voice.

"Y-your Prussia!" She said, the shock evident in her voice.

"Uh, nein eet's just a vig-" I said before pulling at my wig.

Only problem.

Not coming out.

"Ze hell?" I said, tugging at it.

Which hurt.

A lot!

"Mein gott! Vhy von't eet come out!" I said, pulling at it more.

I then noticed my skin.

I usually had a nice sun kissed tan, but it was now a VERY pale white.

I then realized something.

"K-Kage- Sempai?" I asked slowly, making her eyes widen.

"G-Gill?" she said in shock.

I grabbed onto her.

"Vere the Hell are ve!" I cried.

She paused to think, she would always scan the surroundings and think of what to do.

SHE'LL SAVE US!

"I know eet iz odd but I believe ve are in ze Hetalia vorld!" her voice was calm and collect but from the way her eyes darted from side to side I could tell she was inwardly freaking out.

Holding onto one another we looked over the area before out eyes came upon our bags. You would have thought they would have been thrown hazard-ly but you know what?

The freaking things were just laying there as though we were on a vacation… what kind of bull is that?

"...Zat iz just veird." I said, going over to the bags.

OH MEIN GOTT MY LAPTOP!

It was lying right in top of my bag.

I hugged it, thanking God, Jashin, Shiva, and all the rest THANK YOU!

Suddenly, there was rustling in the bushes.

Kage pulled out a small handgun pointing it at the source.

"VERE ZE HELL DID YOU GET A GUN?" I screamed as a figure popped from the bushes.

"Ve..What are'a pretty ladies doing back'a here?" Said a familiar Italian, wearing his training uniform.

* * *

><p>Me: Well...That was AWESOME~!<p>

Gill: VHAT ZE HELL MAN!

Me:...Lol, accent.

Kage-Sempai: Well, that was amusing~ Juliane please do the honors~

Juliane: Please Review! I don't want to know vhat these two vill do if you don't...


	3. Chapter 3 LOVERS? AND REVEALING ALSO!

YAY! WHY IS THIS SO AWESOME?

Gill: Because I'm in eet!

Me:...Okay...That's Why! DO THE DISCLAIMER ITALY!

Italy: Ve~ Emo and'a Kage don't own us~

Kage-sempai: No, we don't. TT~TT

Juliane: -Awkwardly pats Kage's back-

* * *

><p>Italy.<p>

ITALY!

IT WAS ITALY!

"Vhat...ze hell..." I said, staring at him wide eyed.

"Hey Germany~ There are'a pretty ladies back here~ Ve~" He said, calling out behind him.

Juliane and me watched in wonder as Germany stepped up behind him.

"Italy, zere are no..." He started before seeing us.

"Hallo?" I said, cautiously waving at him.

He stared at us for a moment.

I stared right back.

"Mein Gott…are you going to keep staring?" Juliane asked warily as she eyed Germany untrustingly.

"...Vhat are you two doing on mein training grounds?" He said, finally speaking.

"Veeeellll, It all started vhen I vas born! Eet vas awesome. Und I-" I started, before being slapped on the back of the head by Juliane.

"Vhat is today's date?" said Juliane, standing up.

"...July 14, 1940. Vhy?" said Germany, making both my and Juliane's eyes to widen.

"...V-ve are in...in...ze past? Holy...roman...empire..." I said, shaking a bit.

Juliane kept a straight face, but I could tell she was innerly freaking out.

"...Past?" said Germany, raising an eyebrow.

"U-um...Ja...Ve are from...ze future...Ke...se...se..." I said, laughing nervously.

"Dumme kleine Schwester!" She said, slapping me upside the head.

"Vhy did you do zat? Eet hurt..." I said, fake crying.

"YOU JUST TOLD ZEM VE VERE FROM ZE FUTURE! DO YOU KNOW VHAT CONSEQVENSES ZIS VILL HAVE?" She said, using her 'Germany' voice.

I eeped and so did Italy who took out his white flag and began waving it while crying and saying 'I surrender! Vee~'

I wish I had my camera…

Juliane sighed and face-palmed, with strength I didn't know she possessed she pulled me to my feet.

"Ve are sorry for the inconvenience, und ve are sorry for scaring your lover."

Uh…Juliane I think your French side is showing…

BUT I LOVE IT!

Germany started sputtering and his face when dark pink, oh MIEN GOTT I WISH I HAD MY CAMERA!

Italy was confused as he looked up at Germany with a confused 'Vee~?'

* * *

><p>Oh Kage...You genius... That is the perfect way to end the chapter...<p>

Gill: *can't stop laughing*

Kage-chan: -Smiles- You were good too~

Juliane: -is taking pictures of flustered Germany-


	4. Chapter 4 MARIA AND PITY

ME: Yay! A chapter to one of my stories!

Kage-chan: I really need to start on Juliane's version of this story…

FINALLY~

A bit of this is inspired from Doctor Who

~Guess which Episode~

TAKE IT AWAY...

TEREZI!

Terezi: H3H3H3~ 3MO 4ND K4G3 DON'T OWN H3T4LI4~

* * *

><p>Oh..Mein...Gott...<p>

I laughed hard at what just happened.

"KESESesese~ VHAT IS AIR? HOW DO I OXYGEN? Kesesese~" I said, barely able to breath.

While Germany was flushed, Italy was...well...still confused.

"What? Ve..." He said, cocking his head to the side.

"Kesesese! N-nothing!" I said waving my hand as I stood hunched over, stomach beginning to ache from how much I was laughing. It seemed that Germany no longer found it funny because suddenly I was staring cross eyed at a handgun pointed right at my face. I heard a small click, like the security being removed and looked up. Juliane was glaring daggers at Germany her own gun pointed at his left temple.

She growled something under her breath that I couldn't catch but it sounded like French. Then I was shocked when I saw this HUGE sword come out of nowhere and pressed it's self against Juliane's throat. It was Japan. Japan! JAPAN! WHY?

"Lowr your weapron." he said monotonously.

"Not until he lovers his ovn." she hissed not caring about the sword pressed against her throat. The gun slowly retreats and Juliane lowers her own. However, the sword stayed.

"Germany, what should we do with them." Japan said inclining his head toward me while he still kept the sword on Juliane.

"Let us go? And maybe..eh..Give me some vurst...ke..se...se.." I said nervously.

Glares.

Glares everywhere.

"...I DON'T VANT TO DIE! I HAVEN'T EVEN MET ZE ALLIES YEEEEET!" I said, falling to my knees crying.

Suddenly, an intensely bright light shone in the small clearing.

"...Vhat ze hell?" said...an almost…Austrian sounding voice.

My mind suddenly remembered something.

My Sis was supposed to be Fem Austria.

...FUUUUUUUU-

"MARIA! SAVE MEEEEE!" I yelled, making Germany look up.

"O-oh mein gott..." I heard her say.

Well...

One option.

While the Axis were distracted, I pounced. In one motion, I took Germany's gun and reversed our positions.

"Take that! Don't mess vith ze East!" I said, grinning madly. Germany looked surprised.

Don't mess with a girl who has a military daddy.

We will beat you.

AT EVERYTHING.

By now, Juliane had reversed on Japan as well.

"Veeeessttt ve make such a good team~ Kesese~" I said cockily.

"Ja, ve do." was all Juliane allowed, she had the sword pointed at the Japan and her hand gun pointed at a freaked out Italy.

"No! Vee~ I surrender!" he was waving his white flag but he wasn't finished. "I'll even tell you Germany's secrets like how he's a total Sadist! He has a big collection of creepy sex DVDS and stuff! One of them even had a dog! I think tying people up gets him off!" -insert snort here- "I hear his Government encourages this kind of stuff!"

"Kesesesese!" I had tears in my eyes from how much I started laughing again.

"That's just SAD!" I laughed at the last word.

"Gill, right now isn't the time to laugh. Get. Serious."

I pouted and had my gun aimed firmly at Germany again.

"But Vest you have to admit that vas funny." I whined.

"Yes, but it was only allowed because at one point eighty percent of German troops vere overveight so to loose such veight they were aloud to participate in sexual intercourse as long as both are villing of course."

I gave her a "WTF" look.

"And how do _you_ know that?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"V-vell I and-vell…um. I'm really into History…?" she flushed and sputtered before finishing.

Oh how fun it was to play around with her.

"Your inner France is SOOOO shoving Vest~" I said, wiping a tear from my eye.

"...Shut up." She said, glaring.

I giggled, as Maria finally decided to show herself.

"Oh...oh...my god..." She started before I decided to fill her in.

"Maria, It's me, Gil, Your sister. Over zere is Juliane. Freak out now, because it seems like ze best time. Oh, and it's Vorld var two. Also, ve are in Hetalia. Fun, ja?" I said very fast.

"O-okay. This is...veird..." She said slowly, rubbing her temples.

"Taking this better than expected..." I said, a bit amazed.

"...So...Zat is...Italia?" She said, pointing at the weeping Italian.

"Ja. Ja it is."

"...Vow."

"I know right?"

As she stared for a moment, I got...well...Bored.

"Veeeeest, I'm bored. And hungry." I said, whining as best I could.

"...I don't care." She said, monotonously.

"...Damn you." I said, pouting.

"Pay attention, if you do not notice ve have the Axis under gun-and svord- point, nov is not the time to vhine." she said seriously.

"Your no fuuunnnn!" I whined more.

"Gill, stop it." she said with a light glare.

"Buttt~ this is so booorrrriiinnnggg~!"

"Gill!" huh…why did that sound like a…!

Germany had suddenly attacked grabbing the gun from my loosened grip while pushing me to the floor. There was a sound of struggling and I looked up to see Juliane on her knee's while Germany had her gun and Japan had his sword once again against her throat.

She glared at them, French gibberish falling from her lips. I winced since they sounded like curse words.

Maria was against at tree, cowering. This gave me an idea.

Time to use my best defense.

I looked up at Germany, who was now FULLY concentrated on me.

Good.

I then began to whimper.

He looked suddenly confused.

I began pushing out fake tears, watching as he shifted slightly.

MY PLAN, TIS WORKING.

"Germany...I think-a...it would be a good idea to capture them!" Said Italy, finally speaking up.

I waited.

...

...

"Ja."

* * *

><p>Me: THAT TOOK FOREVER.<p>

Gill: YAY FOR PITY!

Me: Oh! That was awesome.

Juliane: -glaring at Japan and Germany-


	5. Chapter 5 OH SHIZZ MARIA IS MAD

This is going to be good!

ME NO OWNS ~~

(_ITALICS is_ GILLIE.** BOLD IS JULI.** **_ BOTH IS BOTH!)_**

* * *

><p>As Japan ,Germany, and Italy walkede us to...wherever, I got...<p>

Bored...

Again.

CURSE MY ATTENTION SPAN!

But I suddenly remebered watching Glee the night before.

...

Kesesese...

I began to Hum a song, while clapping my hands. Germany and Juli looked at me weird.

Heh...

_"You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against_  
><em>me<em>  
><em>You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm<em>  
><em>nothing<em>  
><em>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded<em>  
><em>You, pickin' on the weaker man" <em> I sang as Juli suddenly got the idea.

_"Well, you can take me down_  
><em>with just one single blow<em>  
><em>But you don't know what you don't<em>  
><em>know<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
><em>And all you're ever<em>  
><em>gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all<em>  
><em>you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?"_

**"You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your  
>humiliation<br>You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see  
>them<br>I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never  
>impress you<br>I just wanna feel okay again**

**I'll bet you got pushed**  
><strong>around, somebody made you cold<strong>  
><strong>But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't<strong>  
><strong>lead me down that road<strong>  
><strong>And you don't know what you don't know<strong>

**Someday**  
><strong>I'll be living in a big old city<strong>  
><strong>And<strong>  
><strong>all you're ever gonna be is mean<strong>  
><strong>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit<strong>  
><strong>me<strong>  
><strong>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<strong>

**Why you gotta be so mean?"**

Sang Juli, swaying abit.

_**"And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game**_  
><em><strong>With <strong>_  
><em><strong>that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening<strong>_  
><em><strong>Washed up and ranting about <strong>_  
><em><strong>the same old bitter things<strong>_  
><em><strong>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't <strong>_  
><em><strong>sing<strong>_

_**But all you are is mean**_  
><em><strong>All you are is mean and a liar and <strong>_  
><em><strong>pathetic and alone in life<strong>_  
><em><strong>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean<strong>_

**_But _**  
><strong><em>someday I'll be living in a big old city<em>**  
><strong><em>And all you're ever gonna be is <em>**  
><strong><em>mean, yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>**  
><strong><em>And all you're <em>**  
><strong><em>ever gonna be is mean<em>**

**_Why you gotta be so mean?_**

**Someday, I'll be, **  
><strong>living in a big old city<strong>  
><em>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<em>  
><strong>And all you're ever <strong>  
><strong>gonna be is mean<strong>  
><em>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<em>  
><strong>Someday, I'll be big enough <strong>  
><strong>so you can't hit me<strong>  
><em>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<em>  
><strong>And all you're ever gonna <strong>  
><strong>be is mean<strong>

_**Why you gotta be so mean?"**_ As we ended the song, Italy clapped loudly.

Juli looked over at me and smiled slightly. I grinned back.

Germany...looked pissed.

"Can ve please GO?" He yelled, making me jump.

"Oh my holy Rome you are so ...YOU." I said, sweatdropping.

I realized I can do that now. Yay for anime.

"Heeeeeyyyy Vest? Vatcha dooing?" Said a familiar voice.

Oh.

Mein.

Gott.

"PRUSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIAAAAA! KYAAAAAAAAA~" I screamed, launching myself at a the prussian nation walking towards us.

"ACK!" he screamed, falling to the ground.

As I was squealing over Prussia, the creepy factor suddenly rose by about two hundred percent.

I realized something. I threw one of my bags in the air...

It must have hit...

...

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol..."

Sh*t.

I made Maria mad...

"GOD HELP US ALL!" I screamed, as I ran into a random direction, Juli right behind me, along with Italy.

* * *

><p>Tada!<p>

Now we know one thing!

Maria's real personality!

...

*shivers*


	6. Chapter 6 England and Vases

More from the FANTABULASTIC minds of Pein and Kage!

Prussia: They don't Hetalia, only their Ocs!

Gillie: Yup!

Kage: I wish we owned Hetalia.

Juliane: Vell at least you have ze first und second season.

* * *

><p>"VHY ZE 'ELL DID YOU DO ZAT!" yelled Juli, from behind.<p>

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" I screamed back.

"VE! SHE'S-A SCARRRYYY!" said Italy, who was running at the same speed as me.

"I KNOWWWW!" I yelled, before I accidentally ran into a bush, tripping over something.

Which made the bush scream in agony.

Wait...

WHAT?

I look at what I tripped over and saw...

ENGLAND!

"What the bloody hell!" he said, looking at me.

I was stunned.

He stared at me, and stared back. That is until I launched myself at him.

"OMG ENGLAND~" I squeed, wrapping my arms around his waist. As I kept a tiight hold on England, Juli had came over to inspect what happened.

"England...? Vow. Zat's cool." She said, raising an eyebrow, but other wise, not showing much emotion.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TWO?" He screeched, irritated that I wasn't coming off.

"I'm Gillie~ Und zat is Juli~ Und...I guess ve are technicaly ze girl versions of Germany und Prussia-kun~" I said, cuddling him.

He smells like tea and the ocean~

"Obviously I am "Germany" und ze girl vho is 'ugging you is "Prussia"." Juliane said without much care.

I didn't care either as I continued to snuggle England.

Ahh~ My dreams they come true…~

"What the bloody hell are you doing in Germany's territory then?" Juli sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I could ask ze same from you." Juli shot back.

"But if you must know ve vere captured by the Axis until vell Maria lost her cool vhich reminds me zat ve should be going." Juli grabbed hold of my wrist - whist moving her bags to her back - before beginning to march ourselves away.

"Who's Maria!" England yelled after us.

"Kolkolkol~" came the far off chant.

"Zat is Maria." Juli said as Italy ran to us immediately clinging to Juli.

"COME MEIN BRITISH BOY TOY! VE FLEE!" I said, somehow picking England up and tossing him over my shoulder.

"This-a way!" said Italy, running in one direction.

We followed close behind, as the trees behind us were suddenly flattend by the unnatural force that was my sister.

As we ran for our lives, a cluster of houses appeared in frount of us.

"That's-a Germany's house! I always feel safe there!" said Italy, heading for the largest home.

That made me snicker.

I is so pervy.

"CAN YOU PUT ME DOWN?" said England, struggling to get out of my VICE HOLD.

"Und to zink I thought you could top America..." mumbled Juli, before she slapped her hand over her mouth.

We all stared a moment before I burst out laughing.

"KESESESE! YOU NEED TO CONTROL YOU INNER FRANCE! KESESESE~!" I said, laughing almost menacingly.

"Shut up." Juli huffed cheeks turning red.

"Inner Frog?" England said from his spot on my shoulder.

Lol…inner frog.

"I am 'alf French." Juli murmured crossing her arms.

England makes a sound but doesn't comment.

Juli looked annoyed.

"Simply because I am French does not mean I'm a pervert." she frowned.

"Actually~ You kind of are~" I snickered when she gave me a dirty look.

"Look vho's talking."

I pouted.

"Being a yaoi fangirl- oh vait. It does." I said, correcting myself.

As we walked into Germany's house, I paused.

IT.

WAS.

SO.

NEAT.

ASWERDERF.

"VHY IS IT SOOO CLEAN?" I yelled, placing England on Germany's sofa.

"Maybe Germany 'as a sense of cleanliness? Unlike you." said Juli, resting in an armchair.

"Vhy are you so mean to me...?" I said, pouting.

"I'm mean because I care. Und because you need some discipline." She said, a bit irritated.

"I do not! I am perfectly disa-pled!" I said, making up a word.

"That's not proper English..." mumbled England, looking a bit pissed.

"VHO MOTHER FREAKIN' GIVES A FLYING PANCAKE?" I said, while knocking over a (very expensive looking) vase.

"...NOW LOOK VHAT YOU'VE MADE ME DO! NOW I HAVE TO JOIN ZE HOST CLUB!" I said, remembering the first episode t a certain anime that I love.

*le sigh* Mori-kun~

"VHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? UND VHO BROKE ZAT VASE!" Said Germany, bursting through the door.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" said Juli, in a voice that made Germany sound like a mouse.

"Yes ma'am." I said, sitting quietly.

I know not to mess with Juli too much.

"Now...vhere is Maria?" She asked, looking at Germany.

Germany paled for a moment.

"S-she..." He stuttered, before a shadow fell over him in the doorway.

"Kolkolkol~" Said, as you can guess, my sister Maria.

"DON'T KILL US! VE HAS ENGLAND!" I said, stratigically placing England in front of me.

"DON'T USE ME AS A SHEI-" Started England, before he was glomped by Maria.

"Ne~ Engwand-kun~" She purred, nuzzling him.

I sweatdropped.

"Und zat is 'ow you stop a raging fangirl." said Juli, rubbing her temples.

That's when I noticed something.

"Vhere is Japan?"


End file.
